24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Raver
New York City, USA | role=Audrey Boudreau}} :"Going from being a very strong working kind of woman in Washington to really being much quieter, and more passive than you've seen her, to finding her voice again in this season, which is exciting for me." :— Kim Raver describing returning to the show in 2014 Kimberly Jayne Raver is an American actress who played Audrey Raines/Boudreau on 24, appearing in the fourth through sixth seasons as well as the miniseries follow-up Live Another Day. Biography Kim Raver was born in New York City. From ages 6 to 9, Kim had a regular role on the seminal children's television series Sesame Street. After Sesame Street, the young actress joined Off-Off-Broadway's first all-children's theater. A fine arts graduate of Boston University, Kim continues to study theater in New York with teacher and mentor Wynn Handman. She is fluent in French and German, which she learned as a child from her German-born mother. ]] At the beginning of her career, Kim acted in commercials for Visa and Jeep. Her big break came with her Broadway debut in the play Holiday, in which she co-starred with Laura Linney and Tony Goldwyn. She also appeared in the feature film City Hall with Al Pacino. She also co-starred with John Spencer (of NBC's The West Wing) and David Schwimmer in The Glimmer Brothers, a production of the Williamstown Theatre Festival, written by Warren Leight. She scored her first major role as paramedic Kim Zambrano on NBC's Third Watch. She was a regular for the first four seasons, then returned for the show's series finale in 2005. She then starred in ABC's The Nine (with series regulars John Billingsley, Lourdes Benedicto, Jamie McShane, Michael O'Neill, Zach Grenier and JoBeth Williams). She also starred on NBC 2009 short-lived show Lipstick Jungle alongside 24 alumni Paul Blackthorne and Julian Sands. From 2009-2012 she was a main cast member on Grey's Anatomy, another long-running medical drama playing cardiologist Teddy Altman. In fall 2012, she had a recurring role on the post-apocalyptic series Revolution (with guest director Jon Cassar and actors Billy Burke, Conor O'Farrell, C. Thomas Howell, Colm Feore, Reed Diamond and Tim Guinee). In 2012, she was signed to play a lead role in a new spin-off of NCIS: Los Angeles, tentatively titled NCIS: Red. However, CBS decided not to continue with the show. She recently appeared in Bones (with John Boyd, T.J. Thyne and Roger Cross). Kim has been married to Manuel Boyer since 2000. They have two sons. Role on 24 Raver played the role of Audrey Raines during Season 4. At the time, her character was the girlfriend of Jack Bauer. She was part of the main cast, and appeared in all 24 episodes of the season. Raver and Sutherland were the only members of the main cast to appear in every episode that season. Raver returned for Season 5, and again, was credited as part of the main cast. This time, she appeared in all but one episode of the season. Raver's character was brought up towards the end of Season 6, as Bauer discovers she is being held captive by Cheng Zhi. She appeared in 5 episodes and this time was credited as a special guest star. In 2014, Raver reprised her role in 24: Live Another Day, under the name of Audrey Boudreau. Her father was now President of the United States, and Audrey was now married to the Chief of Staff, Mark Boudreau. Raver appeared in all 12 episodes of the series and was again credited as part of the main cast. In the series finale, her character was shot and killed by one of Cheng Zhi's men. In total, Raver appeared in 64 episodes of 24. ''24'' credits *"Season 4 Prequel" *Season 4 (all episodes) *Season 5 (all except ) *Season 6 ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** *''Live Another Day'' (all episodes) ''24''-related appearances * "Supporting Players", Season 5 DVD * "Jack Is Back" Selected filmography * Prisoner (2007) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Keep Your Distance (2005) * Mind the Gap (2004) * Martin & Orloff (2002) Television appearances * Grey's Anatomy (2009-2019) * Designated Survivor (2018) * Bones (2015) * Revolution (2012-2014) * NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) * Lipstick Jungle (2008-2009) * The Nine (2006-2007) * Third Watch (1999-2005) * ER (2002) * Trinity (1998) * Spin City (1997) * The Practice (1997) * Law & Order (1996) * C.P.W. (1995) External links * * * * * Kim Raver at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest stars Category:Uncredited actors